


What I Leave Behind

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A small surprise for Flynn, a great reason





	What I Leave Behind

There was a moment of silence after she closed the door behind herself, enough time for him to turn to face her and check if everything was alright. Found her smiling, as if she was enjoying a private joke.  
He couldn’t help but smirk back. “What?”  
She shook her head briefly, dismissing something. “You never told me your birthday”  
“You never told me yours” he replied in defense without a blink.  
“Mine is in the journal” she made her way to him with patient long steps.  
Garcia eyed her curiously after he noticed she had been keeping her hands behind her back “What do you have back there?”  
“A little surprise for you” she showed him a small black box, he took it and opened it.  
Inside the box laid a small notebook, old in style, and an elegant just as old black pen. When he opened the notebook blank pages stared back at him.  
“You can keep your memories safe here like I did with mine,” she said, a gentle look in her eyes.  
Flynn faced her, a smile on his lips. He had been surprised, indeed. “Thank you, Lucy, I appreciate it. A lot.”  
She smiled, aware of the depth of such gift, considering the circumstances.  
“You can always write in another language, it doesn’t have to be a guide, just a memory book” she commented.  
Garcia nodded. “I think I’ll go for English, save us both the time, we never know when past Lucy will need it”  
The historian felt her chest warm, grateful for his trust. She wondered just how close her future version was of him to choose him to have the journal.  
“Also, I wouldn’t want this memoir to go unread” she grinned at his cocky joke. “Thank you, Lucy”  
“Thank you for trusting me”  
“Likewise”  
She sat on her bed.  
“I have a question, though” he admitted.  
“What?”  
“How should I begin?”  
Her smile was adorable. “Hm, let’s see… Is ‘Dear Diary’ too out there for you?” she dared.  
“You know what, I think I’ll ask Jiya--”  
“Okay! Sorry, I’ll stop!”


End file.
